Pleasurable Pain
by Daisuke Kazamatsuri
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Renji is a prince, a playboy, and a vampire. Ichigo is poor, going to school, and a prostitute. When the two cross paths, they spend a night together. But will it really stop there?
1. A Fateful Encounter

Daisuke: WTF? I'm writing again so soon? Anyway, I got this idea when I was lying in bed this morning. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs solely to Tite Kubo and Viz media. I claim nothing over this story but its plot of which there is little.

Summary: Renji is a prince, a playboy, and a vampire. Ichigo is poor, going to school, and a prostitute. When the two cross paths, they spend a night together. But will it really stop there?

Start date: May 22, 2007

Renji made his usual rounds, searching for the right kind of victims to replenish his blood supply with. Jumping from roof to roof under the full moon light, he spotted a young man in a shady side of town, alone. The boy looked to be 16, maybe 17, with bright orange hair, a thin frame, and some tight leather clothes that left more skin showing than most parents would allow. He couldn't take his eyes off the delicious sight in front of him.

'I need a closer look...' Renji followed the orange-haired male's movements a bit more before the vampire swooped down, taking a closer look where the boy could see him as well.

Ichigo was standing on his usual street, none of the others there since it was a school night and they were exhausted from the party the night before. He had left his apartment that evening with the feeling he might get some work, having not gone to afore mentioned party, and not wanting to sit around in an always-empty apartment since he finished his homework and had gotten as ahead as he could. He was musing about going to his parents' graves the next day, since it was the anniversary of when they had been killed in a car accident with his two little twin sisters three years ago. Suddenly, a young man somehow landed quietly in front of him from a nearby rooftop, obviously looking him over for a quick run. Ichigo looked him over, the man slightly taller than him with long red hair clipped at the back of his head, and wearing an old-fashioned hakama instead of the average T-shirt and jeans that a man that close to Ichigo's own age would wear. The man walked slowly over to him, obviously interested in what Ichigo had to offer.

Renji noticed the boy looking him over with obvious interest, making Renji's little soldier start to stand at attention and his fangs lengthen slightly. "Do you mind if we…had some fun? Just you and me?" Renji knew the boy would say yes, just wanted to voice it so that he could get them started. The boy nodded and Renji took his arm, leading him in the direction he had seen a love hotel in. As they walked, Renji decided to break the short silence. "My name is Renji, what might yours be?"

Ichigo was slightly embarrassed to tell his name to a complete stranger, but he knew he had to answer in order to get the man to come with him. "My name is Ichigo."

"Alright, Ichigo, what do say you and me get a room for an hour or so? I'm sure it would be worth your while." Renji stopped talking as they arrived at their destination, looking to the male for his answer. He watched the youth nod softly with a small smirk. After they walked inside, Renji walked to the counter, asking for a one-hour session before anyone could say his name, giving a look to the very familiar man behind the counter to not use his name. The man took the hint and handed him a key wordlessly, stepping over to the locked door that lead to the rooms and allowed them in. Renji motioned for the younger male to follow, his eyes continuously raking over the lithe form of the other. 'Such a tempting treat...'

'I think I may be in for an interesting night. It's not everyday a hot guy in traditional clothing picks me up...' Ichigo followed behind Renji down the hall, the redhead leading them to the usual room he knew he had gotten the key for. Renji then stuck the key into the lock and opened the door, being sure to lock it again behind Ichigo. Renji turned to the boy and kissed him, full on the lips and got an immediate response. Ichigo obviously knowing what he was doing as his tongue darted out to meet Renji's as soon as their lips met. They wrestled for a minute or two, Renji winning, as they walked toward the bed, each male hot and ready for action. Strong hands gripped onto a slim waist, feeling the taut abdomen through the revealing cloth. He smirked into their kiss as he heard Ichigo let a moan slip between their lips. His other hand ghosted over a pert rump before he gave a moan himself. It seemed as if the youth wasn't very shy, as he felt fingers trace the rim of his hakama, the other hand pushing the obstructing top apart to feel the flesh beneath.

Ichigo stumbled for a second as he walked back, falling onto the bed with Renji on top of him, still kissing, with both tops coming off. Renji broke the kiss to pull off Ichigo's shirt completely and then leaned in for more, fangs biting down lightly on Ichigo's bottom lip to draw a little blood. Renji moaned very loudly as the very sweet taste of Ichigo's blood filled his mouth, impossibly sweet even though it was blood. If Renji didn't know any better, he would think that Ichigo was his mate. But that was impossible; vampires could only mate among vampires, though humans could be turned. Renji snapped out of his musings as Ichigo writhed beneath him, taking in the sight beneath him and began pulling off Ichigo's shorts, allowing the prize to spring free. Renji leaned down and licked it, feeling extremely tender toward the young boy beneath him as he took Ichigo into his mouth all at once.

Ichigo's let out a choked gasp as he felt a hot mouth envelop him, hands shooting straight into red tresses, breaking the band holding them in place. He arched his back at a particular suck, moaning loudly in pleasure. Renji licked and suckled, tasting marvelous precum leaking profusely from its tip. He felt Ichigo was just about to release and pulled away, a small whimper escaping Ichigo. As he turned his head sideways next to the twitching cock, giving it an idle lick, Renji then did something that surprised them both beyond belief.

Renji bit the savory cock sideways and inserted some of his blood into the prone human boy upon the bed. Ichigo was surprised at first by the sudden pain that he was feeling, though not very strong in two small spots on his penis. He then felt the feeling of blood trickling into him as the vampire worked. The feeling was incredible, the tingle of the blood and the hardness of his erection, followed by a shiver up his spine as the blood mixed with him. As Renji let go, Ichigo could feel his body change, nails becoming hidden claws and canines lengthening to the point they wouldn't fit in his mouth. Renji watched the transformation with fascination, seeing the skin lighten a shade or two, seeing a beauty being reborn.

Ichigo then got up suddenly, pulling the other vampire to his feet from his knees on the floor, then made him lie upon the bed, pulling off the remainder of his hakama. He eyed his maker with a wicked glint, remembering every muscular indent and ripple before, in a swift movement, pulling Renji's own erection into his mouth and giving it treatment to the point of release. It was Renji's turn to lie helpless as his hardened organ was receiving treatment he never thought possible. He gripped onto the sheets, trying to refrain from thrusting into the mouth but the temptation was vividly there.

Ichigo withdrew, much to the red-head's dismay, then positioned his head as Renji previously had and bit him in return, inserting some of his own blood into the vampire beneath him. Renji screamed in pleasure, causing both to release in the most intense orgasms either had ever had. And that was saying something. Their eyes locked for the very first time that night, Ichigo's deep brown to Renji's vibrant red. Ichigo crawled up to the other, their gaze never breaking, and they kissed with such vigor it was mind-blowing, even without the clashing of tongues. They simply kissed, pouring all their passion and love into each other, realizing immediately that they were destined mates. The bite marks remained, part of a mating mark that was soon to be completed, small tattoos forming on each one's right shoulder. The mark was that of a rose, only outlined in black, with a small black bat above it.

TBC

Daisuke: I'll leave it there. I sort of drew a picture of the situation. Constructive criticism extremely welcomed. If it seemed to run together, a beta would be appreciated. I tried to have a friend do it with one of my old stories, but she didn't do much. Changed one phrase in three chapters when I know there were millions of spelling and grammar mistakes, not to mention it was short. Anyway, R+R!!!

Ending date: May 24, 2007 (Really? Never wrote that fast before.)

Next time: Ichigo is trying to adjust to the fact that not only is he now a vampire, but he's mated! How did that happen?! Renji must also find a way to break to him the fact that turned vampires can get pregnant. Even the male ones. ONOZ!!!!

Edit: Much thanks to Tari Helyanwe, my new beta! Couldn't have come up with any of that myself. This is weird of me to post this so soon after receiving it, but enjoy!


	2. Revelations

Daisuke: I'm baaaack!!! This is the fastest I've ever updated before. But I got at least fifteen reviews already, so I'm so happy!!! Thank you alls!!! Cake, peoples!!! Anyway, on with the small, annoying things.

Disclaimer: -tries to sneak up on Ichigo- -Ichigo turns around- -swears- Looks like I don't own Bleach, though I do own the first DVD and Ichigo's figurine.

Summary: See previous chapter.

Daisuke: On with the fic!!!

Ichigo returned to his apartment, confused at what had really happened to him earlier that night. He looked across the bare floor, to a picture with him as a little boy and his parents and two little sisters on it. Ichigo sighed, turning to his unexpectedly neat futon and walked over to it. He lay down on it, pulling up the covers to crawl underneath it and closed the curtains to go to sleep. He had no dream that night, too overwhelmed by the pain he was experiencing in his lower body for an unknown reason. He woke up to a bright day, able to see it even through his thick curtains and wondered what he smelled. He felt very hot, unbearably so, and wondered what in the world was going on. It took him a while to realize that the source of the smell and the burning feeling he had was one and the same. He quickly jumped out of bed and out of the sunlight and immediately felt better, feeling his burns fade away and make room for his now slightly pale skin. 'What the hell is going on here?! First I have fangs from that client, now I can't stand sunlight?! I'm not a goddamn vampire!!…Am I?' At this point Ichigo was very confused. He looked himself over, quickly discovering the newly created tattoo, and soon after the bite marks that remained upon his err…more private parts. He started to feel anger over whatever the hell had happened and resolved to find and corner the man that did this to him.

Meanwhile, Renji had gone back to his castle, greeting what staff he met along the way, and making his way to his room to think over what ever the hell it was that made him start the mating cycle with that human. Though he wouldn't have to worry about completing it for another 28 days. The Mating Ritual had to be done by two parts, each on a full moon night with none in between. If the second full moon was not mated under by the same pair, not only would they be unable to mate with each other, they would be unable to mate eternally. Renji had no choice but to convince the hum— vampire that they should mate at all. 'And how the hell do I tell him that he can get pregnant, huh? Like I can just waltz right up to him and say, "By the way, you can get pregnant now" and then walk away like nothing happened. I've gotta find him and get to know him better, or this whole thing is gonna be a disaster.' Renji looked out of the window next to his king sized bed at the full moon above, daydreaming about a lithe young vampire with unusual orange hair.

-The next evening-

Ichigo was discovering his powers as he fled through the city, alternating jumping from rooftop to rooftop and flashing through the streets faster than any mortal can see, looking for the one person he knew would have the answers he was looking for. He had almost given up when he was passing an alley near his client spot, out of sight of the ones that were now standing there who couldn't come the night before. Ichigo slowed enough to stop in the alleyway, wanting to talk to Renji before seeing his friends. He walked up to the redhead, ready to yell at him and ask the questions he needed to know the answers to. But, then the next thing he knew, he was in a large entryway, seemingly of a huge castle, tall windows all around with long black curtains adorning each for daylight hours. Renji then started to speak, "I know you must have a lot of questions, so let me explain your situation at the moment. My full name is Renji Abarai, I am the prince of the vampires, and I am sincerely sorry for doing what I did to you. What I did was more than simply turn you, however. I don't know what came over me, but somehow I mated to you last night, that's what the tattoo and the bite mark are from. They would have disappeared, but since I put blood into you instead of taking it out, it counted as the first half of the vampire mating ritual. It might be a good idea for you to stay here until you get used to me. However, there are some things that I need to teach you, and I need you to not get angry or upset about this sudden change in your life." Ichigo had no time to say anything as he was suddenly transported back to the small alleyway, this time alone. He took a second to get over the shock of being transported so suddenly, then walked over to see his friends. He saw Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia all lined up with their usual clothing for when they went to work. Orihime spotted him and went up to hug him, almost knocking over in the bargain. The other two stared at him in disbelief, seemingly unable to tell if this was really Ichigo or just a copy that took his place to confuse them.

"Ichigo! I was so worried about you!! Where were you today, at school? Even Tatsuki was worried about you!" Orihime was practically screaming, checking him over as if to make sure he wasn't hurt in any way, then pulled away to allow the other two to see him completely. They stared at him, still seemingly disbelieving.

"Sorry about that, but I kind of have something to tell you guys. I…can't go to school any more, guys. The sunlight burns me too badly to come outside anymore. I've…become something else, something not human." The group gasped, unsure of what to make of this. Obviously no one believed in vampires or were wolves anymore, but that made them a whole lot more confused than they had been. Ichigo took a second to toy with the idea of telling them exactly what he was, but since Renji had transported him here, close to their spot, he assumed that the redhead wanted him to tell them before returning to what was now their shared mansion/castle whatever it was. He eventually decided, and took another long minute to gather his courage to tell them, finally noticing that they were looking at him and expecting it to either be a joke or for him to spring the worst upon them. "I'm a vampire, in short, and I've been mated to another already." They all had disbelieving looks; even Orihime was a little skeptical about the whole thing. Ichigo realized that he had to show them something that would convince them that he was, in fact, a vampire now. He decided to let his fangs out, he hadn't for a while anyway, so his fangs began to grow, passing his bottom lip as they lengthened to the length they would need to be when they bit someone in the neck to draw blood. Speaking of which, he needed to have some blood soon, he hadn't had much in the way of a meal since he had been turned. He walked closer to the group, his fangs glinting under the street light and the others gasping at the size of his fangs as well as the fact that they had come out of nowhere. His eyes had changed as well, his transformation moving along, as he got more used to the fact he was a vampire. He walked slowly toward his three friends, taking care not to scare them too badly as he approached. His now red eyes pleading and his black, slit-like pupils dilating as he stepped back out of the light, though his friends backed away as he came closer to them, though they were eventually backed into a wall. His eyes started to tear up as he saw the absolute fear in their eyes, backed against the wall as if he would attack at any moment. He felt one drop leave his eye as he let the fangs shrink and his eyes return to normal, but his friends did not relax. Suddenly, Ichigo felt someone's presence behind him, and, turning slowly, he looked to find Renji with his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, trying to comfort him as best he could. "Renji."

"I thought I told you already, but I guess not. Anyone who finds out and was your friend will most likely abandon you." Renji's face saddened. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I really didn't think it would come to this with them." Suddenly, Uryu pointed at Renji, a very surprised and frightened look upon his face.

"You're Prince Abarai! The one who was rumored to be a vampire!! Wha- Wha- What could you possibly want with Ichigo?!"

"That's Kurosaki to you now." Ichigo snapped. He did not want his friends to abandon him like this, but if they were to do so, he would harden his heart as much as he could, no matter what it took.

"Actually, it's my own fault that Ichigo is like this. Had anyone been with him last night, I would have gone to find another pray. But at the moment, I'm half-mated so that's impossible. If either of us were to take blood from anyone other than each other between mating points, the mating would be broken and it would be impossible for either of us to mate again." This time, all four of the others gasped, Ichigo slightly rattled at the thought that he was Renji's only chance at mating, the others because of the fact that Ichigo was in fact a vampire mated to Prince Renji. The three friends were now trying to sink into the wall behind them to get away from what they considered to be the two most dangerous creatures alive in front of them. Renji then flashed Ichigo and himself back to his castle, taking special care to end up where no staff members were. Renji spoke again, attempting to get Ichigo to come with him and do the necessary. "We need to feed. If you go another hour without blood, let me tell you that the consequences will be dire. Your instincts will tell you what to do." They walked to his bedroom, Renji placing Ichigo down on his oversized bed (Ichigo wondered when the hell he had been picked up to be carried bridal-style) and leaned close to Ichigo's neck. Ichigo leaned toward Renji's in turn, and they bit down in unison, sucking the blood that would serve as their meal for a month.

Daisuke: I'm really sorry that it's so late and so short, but I'm a little short on ideas on how to start his training. Don't worry, I'll come up with something, and yes, Ichigo will need training in a few things before the second part of the mating and anything concerning his pregnancy and the actual plotline can begin. Also, I have a beta, but don't have their e-mail, so Tari Helyanwe, if you could review with your e-mail I will send you the first two chapters and encase a special preview of the eventual plotline in the e-mail! Thanx! R&R!

Cake for the following reviewers: Tari Helyanwe, Hyou-kun, Empress Satori, darkneko666, KittyBlue, firgodes7, Pickle Reviver, Priestess Catatonia, aijinara, Ichixrenji-smexy love, Jigoku Hoshi, zeldagamefan, jiraia-is-my-pimp, Shandul-kun, AZjanus, and cuz-u-luv-me.


	3. Mornings and Meetings

Daisuke: I apologize for the extremely long wait, but it took me forever to finish the chapter. I was stuck half-way through for three months, and when I finally finished, I never got to a computer to type it. Thank you to the patient ones and the many reviewers. Answers to all reviews at the bottom (brownies, people, 35 reviews!!!)

Disclaimer: Hitsugaya: Why do I have to do it? I'm not even in this story. -receives evil glare from Dai- Er, right. Daisuke doesn't own Bleach, as it is the sole property of Tite Kubo.

Summary: See chapter one.

Start date: September 14, 2007

Ichigo awoke in a strange place the next evening, feeling oh so comfy and warm, leaning into a strong protective embrace. He didn't know why he had trusted Renji so much, he just had a feeling that the man wouldn't hurt him. That surprised him more, though, since he had never trusted so easily. 'I suppose it makes sense though', Ichigo thought, 'we are mated now, after all. Though I still don't really understand how that happened.' Ichigo stretched, preparing to get up and get something to eat, followed by exercise when the food was settled. He walked down the stairs, asking a staff member he met on the way where the kitchen was. He was not surprised to find food, after all the staff were mostly human, and prepared eggs, bacon, and toast for himself. As he ate he was slowly noticing a horrid taste as the food disappeared down his throat. He stopped for a second, keeping his food on his tongue before swallowing, and instantly regretted doing so.

Ichigo spat out the food, downing a glass of water before looking at what he had in his mouth seconds before. To his horror, Ichigo was now staring at a small pile of ash. Ichigo freaked, yelling in surprise, then jumped when Renji flashed behind him, nails elongated to two feet and extremely sharp, face an angry mess, and his fangs a sharp inch past his chin. Ichigo flinched at the sight, cowering under the black slit irises of his soon-to-be mate. Upon seeing Ichigo out of harm's way, Renji relaxed and allowed his fangs, claws, and eyes to return to normal. Renji then moved over to the slightly shaking Ichigo, holding him to calm him down. Ichigo flinched at first, then relaxed into the warm embrace. They stayed that way for a while, simply holding each other and calming down, then Ichigo demanded an explanation.

"You will find many things changing as the transformation progresses," Renji replied calmly, "some later than others. For instance, it will soon be impossible to eat any food, and your only nutrition will be human blood. As your fangs, claws, and eyes develop more, your speed will increase, as well as your flexibility. As you can probably tell, your agilities are already a great dial higher than a humans. However, they are still barely developed, and your magic will not come in until your body is fully developed. Until then, I can only teach you theory in physical combat, defense, hunting, and magic. Before even that however, we must wait for your senses to heighten properly. Until then, none of the teachings will make sense to you."

That afternoon, Ichigo was to meet his instructor and their lover to get acquainted with before his training started. The man taking care of Ichigo's training was a few inches taller than Ichigo with barely tamed blond hair beneath a white striped dark green hat. The man's face was mostly shaded by the hat, his eyes seeming to glow slightly, a light start of a beard starting to grow on his face. He wore an old fashioned black kimono just like Renji's, as well as a pair of wooden clogs. At his side was an old wooden cane. His name was Uruhara Kisuke. Ichigo was taken down the hall to Kisuke's room to be introduced to Kisuke's lover. "Now don't be startled, Ichigo, but Isshin can be very hyper--" Kisuke was cut off before they entered the room by Ichigo.

"Wait a minute. What's your lover's full name?"

"Kurosaki--" Kisuke was cut off again as Ichigo barged into the room.

"Tou-san?!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking around to find the now vampire father of his. On the bed sat a man in his late 30's with slightly spiked black hair, beady black eyes and a small amount of stubble on his chin. Suddenly there was a squeal and a blur and Isshin was all over Ichigo.

"OhmigodIchigoImissedyouIthoughtyouweredeadIlookedeverywherewherehaveyoubeen?!" Isshin said without breath.

Ichigo took no hesitation in answering, "I missed you too, I thought YOU were dead, I have been living in an apartment in the city, and where have YOU been?"

At that moment, both Renji and Kisuke entered the room with confused looks on their faces. "You two know each other?" Renji asked.

Ichigo replied for the both of them, "Renji, meet my father." Both Renji and Kisuke's jaws hit the floor, Ichigo looked sheepish, and Isshin blinked innocently.

"WHAT?!"

I'll end it there. I'm sorry that it's both short and a long time in between, but I'm in need of a few ideas before the real plot actually takes hold. For those who get Author Alerts, I'm starting a new story, a DNAngel one, and I will type the Preface and Prologue and post them today, so yay to DarkDai fans!

Review answers:

Hyou-kun: haha, sorry it took so long, glad you think so, though.

FoxeyFoxey: Yay! Glad you think so.

Ichixrenji-smexy love: Err, just a note: It's not preggy training! It's Vampy training!

AZjanus: (1) yes, I realize that it seems that because he's a prince he would be well-known, but he's only a prince of VAMPIRES. The humans do not know of his existence, let alone his status, so it is not a problem. (2) Ichigo is in confusion about Renji. On the one hand, he subconsciously realized that he was his mate, but his human memories will get in the way as he realizes that Renji is a lot like someone else. This will be addressed later. (3) Ichigo only accepts it right now because he does not realize the full gravity of the situation, and he's almost all alone anyway. The only person that he has left to trust from his human life is his father, and as you can see...he has no reason to go and look for him in the human world. Thank you for your input, however. .

shadowsaremyfortress: thanks for the tip, but I think I just need to find a way to actually make my chapters longer.

Brownies:

Hyou-kun

FoxeyFoxey

Ichixrenji-smexy love

AZjanus

shadowsaremyfortress

One For The Broken

HunterKai

zeldagamefan

jiraya-is-my-pimp

Teri Helyanwe (double brownies for actually editing my shit)

my renji-kun

Jigoku Hoshi

Empress Satori

firgodes7

X-Ruby-X

Dark-Angels-calling

Chibi Tsuki Hikari

HibaZae

Finish Date: September 14, 2007 (Holy Shit, really? O.O)


	4. Sickness and Surprises

Daisuke: Really sorry for the extra long wait on this one, but it took me a long time to work out the scene for this chapter, as it's supposed to be a fight scene, but I have little idea of exactly how vampire's fight (this is another issue I'm working out in my other story to help this one along) I'm sick today, so, that gave me an idea for what you're about to read, plus I've been reading One Piece sappy crap all day, so go figure.

Start date: January 7, 2008

-^-

At that moment, both Renji and Kisuke entered the room with confused looks on their faces. "You two know each other?" Renji asked.

Ichigo replied for the both of them, "Renji, meet my father." Both Renji and Kisuke's jaws hit the floor, Ichigo looked sheepish, and Isshin blinked innocently.

"WHAT?!"

--

The two men couldn't hold in their surprise at the fact that Ichigo had suddenly found a missing family member in the middle of all the commotion. Then Kisuke and Renji looked at each other and realized that they would now be father- and son-in law. They screamed. Isshin, at the sudden noise, started running in circles acting like it was the end of the world, Kisuke soon joining him. Soon, in unison and with identical angry faces, Ichigo karate chopped Isshin while Renji did the same to Kisuke. Then Ichigo screamed, "Can we get on with my training now?!"

They headed downstairs and down the hall, opening a trapdoor in the floor and climbing down the endless expanse of ladder to a place representing a large mountain plateau. At first sight, Ichigo almost fell off the ladder. After much wandering and many lessons on the workings of vampire weapons, mainly claws and fangs, Kisuke and Renji had a mock battle to show Ichigo the general idea. Ichigo was disappointed that he wouldn't actually start fighting for another week, but he went along with it anyway.

After many corrections, much hard work, and a few fainting spells from overexertion, Ichigo was deemed ready to fight. His body had changed as they were training; his claws growing to a length considered to actually be a threat, and his fangs still not yet long enough to hunt on his own. He had shared blood with Renji every night, since that was all they could do until the mating ritual was finished, but they were still teaching him the basics of stalking so that he could hunt when they finished it. The first fight he had was almost purely instinctual, his body directing him and sensing oncoming danger when appropriate.

Yet another week after Ichigo started fighting, his progress had finally allowed him to be more conscious of his actions than when it was entirely instinctual. The instincts were still driving him, as that was how vampires fought, but he was gaining more control over his movements, using less unnecessary energy in the attacks and blocking more efficiently. At one point in his fight on the seventh day of practice, he coughed violently multiple times, crouching to try and keep it under control. Ichigo felt hot and yet cold at the same time, his hands were shaking, his eyes were drooping and he generally felt like shit. Seeing this, Kisuke signalled to everyone that they were stopping, walking over to Ichigo and heaving him onto his back, jumping up the ladder at speeds that Ichigo had not yet attained, and brought him quickly to Ichigo's and Renji's room.

Setting Ichigo down, Kisuke used the thermometer and took Ichigo's temperature. 87.9 Farenheit(1). He had a fever. Ichigo had probably caught something because of his lowered immune system. Vampires got sick just like humans did, but they had a higher immune system because their body temperature was lower. During the change from human to vampire, the last thing to catch up is the immune system, which meant that they were far more prone to getting sick when changing than at any other time. Since Ichigo was being exposed to so many new environments so fast, Kisuke was surprised he hadn't gotten sick earlier, but it didn't matter.

Kisuke prepared the whole treatment: cold medicine, a cold wet cloth, extra blankets, stuffed animal (sniggers from Kisuke), even hot soup. Both Ichigo and Renji could ,thankfully, go the two days Ichigo was sick for without each other's blood. Renji sat in one of the rather fancy chairs in Ichigo's room right next to his bed the entire time, worrying over his mate-to-be.

It was the evening after Ichigo had finally recovered that a person wound up at their front door. They had been heading toward the training room, but Ichigo headed for the door anyway. Upon opening it, they came face-to-face with a young girl, about 14, with short black hair that spiked out around her neck. Her eyes were large and deep brown, and she wore a short-sleeved thigh-length dress that was yellow with an orange trim. Renji came up behind Ichigo, who had been standing in the doorway completely surprised, and said, "Oh, hey, Rukia. We weren't expecting you for another week. What brings you here early?" Rukia pointed behind her where Chad stood, in a hawaiian shirt and a pair of gym pants, sandals on his feet.

"Found this kid walking around your barrier and he said he was a friend of your new mate-to-be, so I figured you'd want him to be let in. As for me, I wanted to meet this kid that seems to have captured YOUR attention, of all people." Rukia stated as if this were absolutely nothing. Ichigo had looked at Chad when she had pointed to him, then looked down in shame for his friend seeing him like this, and only a week before the final mating ceremony was to take place, no less!

The two walked in when Renji pulled Ichigo and himself out of the way, and Chad stood out of the way of the door before looking at Ichigo. "Ichigo," he said, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I took some time to think, and I've realized that no matter what you may be, you will still be Ichigo, my best friend." Ichigo's head snapped up at this.

"You mean, you don't care that I'm considered a...monster to others? You...accept me?" Ichigo was close to tears.

"I do accept you, Ichigo." That did it, in front of all the others, Kousuke, his father, Renji, Rukia, and Chad, Ichigo broke into tears.

"Thank you...thank you." Renji hugged him from behind, comforting him so that his tears of happiness dissapeared. When Ichigo had composed himself, Isshin took Chad aside for any questions he'd have while the other four entered the study to discuss why Rukia should be there.

Rukia started the rather important conversation, "It's good to see that we'll be gaining some new protected humans, we need all the help we can get. The "Hollows" are starting to move, and there's very little that we can do about it."

-^-

**Daisuke: I'm really sorry this took so long, I really have no excuse. I didn't realize that this was my most popular story until today, thus I will be focusing my attention more on it. But first, a vote. What kind of monsters should the "Hollows" be, remember it has to be able to combine with Vampires, or there will be no "Arrancars" or "Vaizards" R&R!!!**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**Daisuke: Yes, Hi everyone. This is not an update, but an urgent notice. To those who reviewed their answers to the poll, thank you but please insert your vote into the poll on my profile. For those that haven't voted (and I know you're there, because there have to be more than nine people reading this), YOU MUST VOTE FOR ME TO UPDATE. If you haven't voted, then don't complain that there isn't an update, since this poll is very important to the story line. In a couple of days I will look at the poll again, and if there are enough votes, I will get cranking on the next chapter as soon as possible. If not, I will attach a secondary note onto this telling those who haven't voted EXACTLY what I think of them. ^^ Vote, please!!!**

**Edit: The poll has been narrowed to Vampire Slayers and Werewolves. Unfortunately, it's a close race, which means that everyone MUST vote for one or the other until there is more than a one-vote lead. I will change the poll (removing the other choices) soon. The current votes for other things are:**

**Devils: 3 votes**

**Less Developed Vamps: 3 votes**

**Wizards/Magic users descending into Darkness/Madness: 3 votes**

**Aizen-engineered vamps: 3 votes**

**Angels: 2 votes**

**Mass Murderers: 2 votes  
**


	6. I SINCERELY APPOLOGIZE

I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE

I know that I've been horrible at all of my updating, but I've lost all interest in this story. When I first started it, I was an avid RenjiIchigo fan, but as time went on I read other pairings and eventually fell out of Bleach altogether. It IS up for adoption, however, and if you are interested please PM me. I have some requirements that I wish I had with this that will help move the story along.

Requirements:

-proper grammar and spelling and/or proper beta (yes, I had a beta and she is a life saver, but it would be painful to pass it to anyone who didn't have these if not for the readers then for the author themselves)

-absolute love of the pairing (as with me, it fell out and I lost motivation)

-motivation or someone who is reliable in nudging you in the right direction

-all-around knowledge of any and all night/mythical creatures that could or would come into play

-in-depth knowledge of most if not all Bleach characters (and a small amount of hate for Rukia and/or Orihime, if only fanfiction-based)

-a schedule open enough to work on the story on a more regular basis (I'm a lazy-ass, I know)

-confidence in your ability to write sexual scenes and some evidence to back it up (like a story that got good reviews for your incorporation but not overuse of sex scenes)

Optionals (that help):

-a co-writer

-a high-capacity computer (i.e. More than 300-some RAM on hand to keep your computer from crashing XP)

-an e-mail address that you are willing to give out to receive the list of ideas I had going that you can build on in your own way.

Anyway, I hope to be getting multiple applications in order to choose the one that I deem most capable, and I will be visiting your profiles to see any stories you have already written so as to compare styles and pick the one I think best suited to the storyline so far. I will not, I repeat NOT, be giving out the chapters to be rewritten. What is there is there. Work with it. ^.^ Peace!


End file.
